memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Friendship One
Die Sternenflotte beauftragt die Voyager mit der Suche nach einer verschwundenen Sonde, der Friendship 1, die im 21. Jahrhundert von der Erde aus gestartet wurde. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Die Erdensonde Friendship 1 nähert sich einem Planeten und sendet eine Audiobotschaft zu dessen Bewohnern. Darin stellen sich die Bewohner der Erde vor und drücken die Hoffnung aus, dass sie die Freundschaft anderer Welten gewinnen können. Anschließend spielt sie klassische Musik von der Erde ab. Auf dem Planeten wird diese Botschaft empfangen, ist jedoch verzerrt. Die zwei Wissenschaftler, welche das Signal aufgefangen haben, reduzieren daher mit ihren Geräten die Interferenz. Als sie die irdische Musik hören, welche die Sonde abspielt, wissen sie nicht um was es sich dabei handelt. Unterdessen geht die Sonde in einen Orbit und setzt zur Landung auf dem Planeten an. Akt I: In offizieller Mission thumb|leftthumb|Captain Janeway erhält ihren ersten offiziellen Auftrag seit sieben Jahren. In der Astrometrie unterhält sich Janeway mit Admiral Hendricks. Dabei sprechen sie auch über den Kontakt der Voyager zu den Voth, die von den Hadrosauriern abstammen. Janeway berichtet, dass sich ihre Vorfahren vor 20 Millionen Jahren im Delta-Quadranten ansiedelten. Hendricks zählt die Erstkontakte der Voyager mit den Kobali und Vaadwaur auf und meint, dass seit Jim Kirk niemand mehr so viele Erstkontakte hergestellt hat. Janeway erwidert, dass dies kein Wunder sei, da man das einzige Sternenflottenschiff im Umkreis von 30.000 Lichtjahren sei. Hendricks antwortet, dass er wusste, als sie in seiner Klasse saß, dass sie es weit bringen würde. Auch habe er heute seine Admiralsuniform angezogen, um sie auf eine Mission zu schicken. [[Datei: Die Offiziere der USS Voyager hören die Nachricht von Friendship One.jpg|thumb|Die Offiziere der USS Voyager hören die Nachricht von Friendship One.]] Nach fast sieben Jahren erhält die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] wieder ihren ersten offiziellen Auftrag von der Sternenflotte. Sie sollen die Erdensonde Friendship 1 suchen und bergen, die im 21. Jahrhundert von der Erde losgeschickt wurde, um mit anderen Spezies Kontakt aufzunehmen. Janeway informiert die Führungsoffiziere bei einer Besprechung über ihre neue Mission und spielt ihnen dabei die Nachricht der Friendship-1-Sonde vor. Harry Kim erwähnt, dass er diese Nachricht in der Schule auswendig lernen musste und Paris fügt hinzu, dass er sogar ein Modell der Sonde baute. Die Sonde soll sich im aktuellen Operationsgebiet der Voyager befinden. Janeway berichtet, dass die Sonde 2067 gestartet wurde. Neelix fragt nach der Mission der Sonde und Chakotay antwortet, dass sie Kontakt mit anderen Spezies aufnehmen sollte, um den Weg für spätere bemannte Missionen zu ebnen. Kim erwähnt, dass die Sonde voller Informationen gepackt wurde: Kulturelle und wissenschaftliche Daten, Computerchipdesign, Anleitung zum Bau von Transceivern. Seven meint, dass die Menschen assimiliert worden wären, wenn die Borg die Sonde abgefangen hätten. Chakotay antwortet, dass ihre Vorfahren keine Ahnung von dem hatten, was hier draußen ist. Neelix bemerkt, dass die Mission vor dem Inkrafttreten der Obersten Direktive stattgefunden hat. Janeway präsentiert den Offizieren ein Suchraster der Sternenflotte, mit dessen Hilfe sie die Sonde suchen sollen. Dieses kommentiert sie mit den Worten, dass es sie zwar etwas vom Kurs abbringen wird, aber sie mit der Sonde ein kleines Stück Geschichte bergen können. thumb|Janeway, Chakotay und Seven erkennen, dass sich der Planet in einem nuklearen Winter befindet. Auf der Brücke meldet Harry Kim Tuvok, dass in Gitter 295 keine Spur der Sonde zu finden ist. Tuvok lässt Paris den Kurs korrigieren. Jedoch meint Kim, dass sie zu Gitter 310 fliegen sollten, da er einige Raumanomalien, Sonnenwinde und die ionische Interferenz in seine Berechnungen einkalkuliert hat, von denen die Sternenflotte nichts wissen konnte. Während Paris den Kurs ändert, fragt er Kim, ob dieser die "hohen Tiere" beeindrucken will, worauf der Fähnrich antwortet, dass er nur seinen Job machen würde. Nach einiger Zeit kann Kim die Sonde auf einem Planeten der Klasse M entdecken, der zwei Lichtjahre entfernt ist. Die Voyager tritt in einen Orbit ein und in der Astrometrie scannt man den Planeten. Auf dem nördlichen Kontinent befindet sich das Signal der Sonde. Auf dem namenlosen Planeten herrscht ein nuklearer Winter. Der gesamte Planet ist mit Antimateriestrahlung verseucht. Obwohl sich auf der Oberfläche Anzeichen einer hochentwickelten Kultur entdecken lassen, können die Sensoren keine Lebenszeichen ausmachen. Janeway schickt Chakotay mit einem Außenteam hinunter. thumb|Der Doktor behandelt das Außenteam gegen die Strahlung. Der Doktor behandelt alle Mitglieder des Außenteams mit Strahlenmedikamenten auf der Krankenstation. Paris meint zu Chakotay, dass er seinen besten Piloten braucht und Chakotay fragt den Doktor, ob er Paris' Hilfe benötigt. Als dieser verneint, nimmt Chakotay ihn in das Außenteam auf. Während er beschäftigt ist, kommt B'Elanna Torres hinzu. Das MHN meint zu ihr, dass ihr Fötusresonanzscan erst nächste Woche sei. Jedoch verlangt Torres eine Strahlenimpfung. Ihr Mann ist darüber nicht erfreut und bittet sie in das Büro des Doktors. Neelix fragt die Anwesenden daraufhin, ob sie Wetten abgeben möchten und Chakotay setzt sein Geld auf B'Elanna. Torres meint zu Paris, dass sie seit Monaten auf keiner Außenmission mehr war. Paris empfiehlt ihr das Holodeck zu benutzen, weil der Flyer voll ist. Torres erwidert, dass Neelix nicht mitkommen muss. Paris entgegnet, dass der Talaxianer nicht im sechsten Monat schwanger ist. Darauf erwidert seine Frau, dass sie kein Invalide ist. Paris stimmt zu, weist aber darauf hin, dass die Atmosphäre hoch toxisch ist und sie für Zwei atmet. Torres lässt sich davon überzeugen, besteht aber darauf, dass Paris das nächste Kind austrägt und sie auf die Außenmissionen geht. Dem stimmt Tom zu und sie küssen sich. [[Datei: Der Delta Flyer wird bei der Landung beobachtet.jpg|thumb|Der Delta Flyer wird bei der Landung beobachtet.]] Das Außenteam fliegt zur Oberfläche und sucht nach einem geeigneten Landeplatz. Angesichts der Turbulenzen meint Neelix, dass er einen Cousin hatte, der immer die Sulfide von einem Gasriesen transportierte, der behauptete, er würde Turbulenzen lieben. Allerdings sei bekannt, dass die Sulfide Wahnvorstellungen hervorrufen. Als sie tiefer gehen, entdecken sie Gebäude und Carey meint erstaunt, dass er dachte, dort unten sei nichts. Kim erklärt, dass dort unten nichts leben könnte, da die Strahlungswerte zu hoch seien. Carey ortet die Sonde und transferiert die Koordinaten zum Steuer. Chakotay weist Paris an, die Transporterverstärker mitzunehmen, um die Rückkehr zum Flyer sicherzustellen. Als der Flyer landet, wird er von einem Mann beobachtet. Akt II: Geiselnahme thumb|Harry Kim und Chakotay finden ein Raketensilo. Nachdem das Außenteam die Oberfläche betreten hat, meint Tom Paris, dass er eine Holokamera hätte mitnehmen sollen, um B'Elanna zu zeigen, dass sie nichts verpasst. Joe Carey meint dazu, dass seine Frau, als sie schwanger war, auch nicht verhätschelt werden wollte. Paris erwidert, dass dieser Umstand, vielleicht darin begründet liegt, dass die männliche Psyche während der Schwangerschaft um ein paar tausend Jahre zurückgeworfen wird. Paris findet in den Trümmern ein Musikwiedergabegerät und aktiviert es. Carey identifiziert die Musik als Vivaldi. Carey ortet unterdessen etwas in 90 Metern Entfernung. Neelix steckt das Gerät ein und sie gehen weiter. Harry Kim und Chakotay finden inzwischen eine Antimateriesignatur und stoßen wenig später auf Raketensilos und untersuchen diese näher. Chakotay stellt fest, dass der Sprengkopf noch aktiv ist. Kim fügt hinzu, dass man nur ein paar dieser Sprengköpfe gebraucht hätte, um einen nuklearen Winter auszulösen. thumb|Paris, Neelix und Carey untersuchen eine Höhle. Tom Paris, Neelix und Joe Carey gelangen inzwischen in eine Höhle mit Magnesitablagerungen, die die Bewohner zumindest teilweise vor der Strahlung geschützt hätten. Paris entdeckt einen Kontrollraum oder ein Labor. Carey identifiziert Partikelscanner und Schaltkreisanalysatoren und stellt fest, dass das meiste noch funktioniert. Sie entdecken auch ein Fragment von Friendship One, dass offenbar von Jemandem untersucht wurde. Neelix stellt fest, dass der Datenkern immer noch intakt ist und Paris weist an die Musterverstärker aufzustellen. Anschließend informiert er Chakotay via Interkom über ihre Entdeckung. Chakotay befiehlt ihnen zum Flyer zurückzukehren, sobald sie das Fragment dorthin gebeamt haben. Nachdem die Kommunikationsverbindung geschlossen wurde, bemerkt Neelix eine Person. Jedoch ortet Carey keine Lebenszeichen. In diesem Augenblick werden sie plötzlich von Einheimischen gefangengenommen. Harry Kim und Chakotay kehren zum Flyer zurück, wo Kim von einem Unbekannten angegriffen wird. Chakotay, der durch die Entdeckung eines fremden Geräts alarmiert ist, kann den Eindringling betäuben und fliegt das Shuttle anschließend zur Voyager zurück als sie von Antimateriewaffen beschossen werden. Sie können gerade noch entkommen und nehmen dabei auch einen Einheimischen mit, den Chakotay betäubt hat. Unterdessen wird Carey von einem Mann niedergeschlagen und auch Paris wird angegriffen, als er versucht dazwischenzugehen. Die Übergriffe werden jedoch von einem Mann, Verin, beendet, der sich erkundigt, wer die Mitglieder des Außenteas seien. Paris stellt sich vor und Verin fragt nach den Geräten, die Paris als Transporterverstärker bezeichnet. Als Paris die Sonde beansprucht, meint Verin, dass es Schade ist, dass sie nicht früher gekommen sind, weil dies ihnen viel Leid erspart hätte. thumb|Janeway hört das Ultimatum von Verin. Auf der Voyager sprechen unterdessen Janeway und Chakotay miteinander. Chakotay berichtet, dass sie den Rest des Außenteams immer noch nicht erfassen können. Der Captain fragt daraufhin, weshalb sie die Lebenszeichen nicht entdeckten. Sie verfügen allerdings über Antimateriwaffen. Ihr Gespräch wird von Tuvok unterbrochen, der sie darüber informiert, dass sie von der Oberfläche gerufen werden. Sie begeben sich daher auf die Brücke. Es meldet sich Verin, der Janeway mitteilt, dass ihre Crewmitglieder seine Gefangenen seien. Janeway verlangt eine Erklärung und meint, dass sie seinem Volk keinen Schaden zugefügt haben. Verin erwidert, dass sie Völkermord begangen hätten. Janeway hält dies für ein Missverständnis, aber Verin will, dass das Volk von der Erde für das bezahlen wird, was sie ihnen angetan haben. Janeway kann mit seiner Drohung nichts anfangen, worauf Verin erwidert, dass sie nicht so naiv sind, wie Janeway denken würde. Er verlangt eine Umsiedlung für seine Leute und setzt ein Ultimatum von drei Stunden um mit der Evakuierung zu beginnen. Janeway meint, dass sie nicht viel von Drohungen hält, worauf Verin damit droht die Geiseln zu töten, wenn seine Forderungen nicht erfüllt werden. Akt III: Verhandlungen thumb|Otrin wird befragt. Janeway lässt Tuvok nach dem nächsten Klasse-M-Planeten scannen und begibt sich dann mit Chaktoay auf die Krankenstation. Auf der Krankenstation informiert der Doktor Janeway und Chakotay darüber, dass die Jacke des Fremden mit Magnesit gefüttert ist, dass einen begrenzten Schutz vor der Antimateriestrahlung bietet, diese aber auch aufnimmt, weshalb sie seine Lebenszeichen nicht orten konnten. Chakotay meint, dass sie ihre Sensoren vielleicht so einstellen können, dass sie sie entdecken. Janeway lässt den Mann aufwecken und befragt ihn. Der Wissenschaftler Otrin antwortet auf die Frage, was er am Shuttle wollte, dass er den Schaden zu beseitigen gedachte, den die Menschen angerichtet haben. Janeway behauptet, dass sie mit dem Schicksal seines Planeten nichts zu tun haben. Otrin antwortet, dass die Sonde von ihrem Volk geschickt wurde. Er gibt an, dass er im Shuttle nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, die Strahlenbelastung zu reduzieren. Otrin fragt, ob er ihr Gefangener ist, doch der Doktor meint, dass er ihn behandeln kann. Dann fragt Otrin, was er dafür verlangt, doch der Doktor will nichts. Janeway will nun mehr erfahren. Chakotay fragt, ob die Verwüstung durch einen nuklearen Krieg ausgelöst wurde. Otrin verneint dies und fügt hinzu, dass die Raketen niemals abgeschossen wurden. Auf die Nachfrage des Doktors, sagt er, dass es einen Eindämmungsdefekt in ihrem Energienetz gab und die Antimaterie alles zerstörte, als sie freigesetzt wurde. Janeway versteht nicht, wieso sie dafür verantwortlich sind. Otrin antwortet, dass sie die Sonde schickten, sie ermutigten die Technologie zu nutzen und dann warteten, dass sie sich selbst vernichten, um den Planeten zu besetzten. Er denkt, dass sie gekommen sind, um den Planeten zu besetzen, weil sie heute auf seinem Planeten standen, mit einer Ausrüstung, die sie vor der Strahlung schützte. Während Otrin auf der Voyager wegen seiner Strahlenvergiftung behandelt wird, werden Paris, Neelix und Carey auf der Oberfläche von Verin als Geiseln gehalten. Die Uxali Brin bringt ihnen etwas Wasser und ein Tuch, um Careys Verletzung zu behandeln. Paris erkennt, dass sie schwanger ist und beginnt darüber mit ihr zu sprechen. Dabei erwähnt er, dass er und B'Elanna Torres auch ein Kind erwarten. Er fragt sie auch, ob es ihr erstes Kind sei. Jedoch teilt ihm Brin mit, dass sie bereits zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen geboren hat, die aber tot zur Welt kamen. Paris meint, dass ihm dies Leid tut. Sie fragt, ob er Arzt ist. Darauf antwortet Paris, dass er nur Sanitäter ist. Allerdings hätten sie den besten Arzt des Quadranten an Bord, doch sie lehnt die Hilfe ab. Im Astrometrischen Labor lokalisiert Tuvok den nächsten Klasse-M-Planeten und projiziert einen Kurs dorthin. Um die 5500 Bewohner zu dem 132 Lichtjahre entfernten Planeten zu bringen, wären 17 Flüge erforderlich, was fast drei Jahre dauern würde. Kim meint, dass sie früher schon Opfer gebracht haben, um anderen Leuten zu helfen. Torres fragt energisch, ob Tom und die anderen Geiseln auf dem Planeten verrotten sollen, bis die Umsiedlung abgeschlossen ist. Janeway erwidert, dass Verin seine Verhandlungstrümpfe nicht aus der Hand geben wird. Da sie die Forderung nicht erfüllen können, meint Tuvok, dass nur noch eine gewaltsame Lösung in Frage kommt. Der Captain lehnt dies jedoch vorerst ab, da dies das Bild des Volkes von der Föderation, als gewalttätige Organisation bestätigen würde. Auf der Krankenstation übergibt Seven of Nine dem Doktor einige Nanosonden, welche dieser sofort modifiziert. Otrin erkundigt sich, was Nanosonden sind und Seven erklärt ihm diese mikroskopischen Maschinen aus ihrem Blut entfernt wurden und ihm vielleicht helfen können, seine beschädigten Systeme zu reparieren. Seven erzählt ihm, dass sie einzigartig ist und sonst niemand in der Crew kybernetische Implantate hat. Janeway tritt hinzu und befragt ihn zu seinem Lebenswerk: Wegen zu Suchen, die Strahlung zu neutralisieren. Sie bittet ihn, ihr von seiner Arbeit zu erzählen. thumb|Neelix versucht Otrin mit seiner Geschichte zu überzeugen. Carey bekommt auf dem Planeten inzwischen Magenschmerzen. Neelix erkundigt sich nach seinem Zustand und Paris meint, dass es bestimmt die Auswirkungen der Verstrahlung sind, da die Höhlen den Schutzanzug nicht ersetzen können. Carey meint, dass die Bewohner hier ihr ganzes Leben ohne Schutzanzüge lebten. Da bemerkt Paris eine Gestalt in der Ecke: Ein junges Mädchen, Yun, geht zu ihnen und befragt Neelix, warum er anders aussieht. Neelix antwortet, dass sie verschiedenen Spezies angehören, die anderen beiden aber seine Freunde sind. Paris möchte Yun ein Spielzeug aus der Tasche mit der Ausrüstung schenken. Daraufhin gibt Brin ihm eine Kugel. Paris aktiviert die Musik, jedoch nimmt Otrin es an sich, weil er es für eine Waffe hält. Brin entgegnet, dass es harmlos ist. Jedoch hebt Otrin Yun herunter und weist sie an, sich von den Männern fernzuhalten. Paris meint zu Neelix, dass dies wohl ihre Konversation war. Neelix spricht unterdessen mit Verin und berichtet ihm, dass die Menschen, nicht so übel sind, wenn man sie erst einmal kennt. Er berichtet, dass er bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Ihnen dachte, sie wären arrogant und selbstgerecht. Er ist heute immer noch der Meinung, dass sie sich zu ernst nehmen. Er meint, dass sie aber niemandem schaden. Neelix will ihm helfen und bietet sich als Vermittler an. Als Otrin ihn fragt, was er von ihrer Situation wisse, berichtet er davon, dass sein Planet von der Metreonkaskade vernichtet wurde und Hunderttausende seines Volkes starben. Er überlebte, weil er auf einem benachbarten Planeten war. Er flog mit einem Rettungsteam hin, aber er war nichts da. Verin meint, dass er versteht, was ihm passiert ist, verbittet sich aber, dass Neelix sein Leben mit Verins vergleicht. Daraufhin lässt er Neelix wieder zu den Anderen bringen. thumb|Joseph Carey wird tot auf die Krankenstation gebeamt. Captain Janeway informiert Verin inzwischen darüber, dass der nächste bewohnbare Planet zu weit entfernt liegt und schlägt eine Alternative vor. Verin will davon jedoch nichts hören und will nicht wahrhaben, dass es eine Alternative geben könnte. Janeway meint, dass Otrin einige interessante Ideen hat. Janeway meint, dass ihm zu einer Verwirklichung seiner Ideen nur die Mittel fehlten. Sobald er die Geiseln freilässt, will Janeway über die Umsetzung der Ideen Otrins sprechen. Verin meint, dass sie verschwinden oder sie angreifen könnten, wenn er die Geiseln freilässt. Janeway bittet ihn nur eine Geisel freizulassen und sie schickt ihm einen Vorrat an Lebensmitteln und Medizin. Im Gegenzug schickt sie ihm einen Vorrat an Nahrung und Medizin. Verin nimmt die Musterverstärker und lässt Joe Carey diese aufbauen. Als dieser damit fertig ist, meint Verin, dass es ihm Leid tue. Verin informiert Janeway, dass ihr Crewman bereit ist. Dann lädt er seine Waffe durch und erschießt Carey einen Augenblick, bevor er auf die Krankenstation gebeamt werden kann. Der Doktor informiert Janeway Sekunden später, dass Carey tot ist. Akt IV: Neues Leben thumb|Brin gibt Paris und Neelix eine Pflanze gegen die Strahlenvergiftung. Janeway teilt Verin mit, dass die Ermordung eines ihrer Crewman sie nicht empfänglicher für seine Forderungen macht. Verin ignoriert dies jedoch und droht noch jemanden zu töten. Sie erklärt sich bereit, sein Volk umzusiedeln. Sie informiert Otrin, dass ihre Transporter nicht in der Lage sind, große Gruppen zu beamen. Sie fordert Zeit, um die Transporter modifizieren zu können. Verin erwidert darauf, dass sie in einer Stunde bereit sind. Nachdem die Verbindung beendet ist, ruft Janeway Chakotay in ihren Raum. Auf dem Planeten gibt Brin Paris und Neelix inzwischen eine Pflanze zum Essen, die gegen die Auswirkungen der Strahlung hilft. Auf Paris' Nachfrage, warum sie Ihnen hilft, antwortet sie, dass Paris' Kind einen Vater brauchen wird. Auf der Krankenstation beendet Seven die erste Therapiesitzung von Otrin. Ihm fällt das Atmen leichter. Seven bespricht mit ihm das Verhalten von Verin. Seven meint, dass ihr Volk vieles falsch einschätzte, aber sie wollten seine Welt nicht vernichten. Sie meint, dass die Menschheit aus ihren Fehlern gelernt hat und er es auch kann. Otrin sagt, dass Verin sich niemals ändern wird. Seven antwortet, dass sein Volk dann einen Wechsel in der Führung benötigt. Otrin meint, dass er kein Führer ist, sondern Wissenschaftler. Als Wissenschaftler würde er ein Problem erkennen und eine Lösung finden. Diese Definition würde laut Seven auch auf einen Führer gelten. thumb|Neelix und Paris bringen Brins Kind zur Welt. Bei Brin setzen unterdessen die Wehen ein. Sie meint zu Otrin, dass es für die Geburt noch viel zu früh ist. Sie verlangt, dass Paris ihr hilft und Otrin gibt ihm sein Medkit. Draußen sehen zwei Wachen den Delta Flyer landen. Eine der Wachen informiert daraufhin Verin. Paris stellt mit dem Tricorder fest, dass das Herz des Babys nicht mehr schlägt. Er gibt ihr daher ein Hypospray, dass die Wehen beschleunigt. Verin schickt unterdessen Patrouillen raus und verdoppelt die Wachen am Eingang. Chakotay, Tuvok und der Doktor betäuben unterdessen einen Soldaten. Paris holt inzwischen das Baby, welches nicht atmet. Neelix gibt ihm einen Kardiostimulator und lädt ihn auf drei Millijoule. Als dies nicht funktioniert, erhöht Paris die Ladung auf fünf Millijoule und kann das Kind wiederbeleben. Tuvok wird unterdessen von Verins Wachen gefangen genommen und zu Verin gebracht. Paris will das Baby auf die Voyager bringen, was Verin jedoch ablehnt. Scheinbar gibt eine der Wachen Tuvok ein Hypospray und eine Waffe, sodass dieser Verin betäuben kann, während der Mann die anderen Wachen niederschießt. Als er den Kopfschutz seines Anzugs ablegt, kommt der Doktor zum Vorschein. Tuvok lässt die Transporterverstärker vorbereiten und informiert Chakotay. Dieser lässt sich und Kim hochbeamen, während die befreiten Geiseln gehen wollen. Paris meint zu Brin, dass ihr Sohn ohne Behandlung nicht überleben wird und verspricht ihn zurückzubringen. Brin übergibt ihren Sohn daraufhin Paris, mit der Bitte, gut für ihn zu sorgen. Akt V: Wiedergutmachung thumb|Paris und Neelix appellieren an Janeway den Uxali zu helfen. Auf der Krankenstation behandelt der Doktor das Baby. Janeway meint, dass sie das Kind herunterbeamen, sobald es stabilisiert ist. Außerdem will sie der Sternenflotte Bericht erstatten. Paris und Neelix folgen ihr jedoch und verlangen, dass der Versuch unternommen wird. Janeway will jedoch den Mördern von Joe Carey nicht helfen und ihnen ihre Hilfe aufzwingen. Paris entgegnet, dass ein Mann Carey ermordet hat. Da die anderen verzweifelt sind und dahinvegetieren, sind sie verplfichtet Ihnen zu helfen. Neelix fügt hinzu, dass die Sonde eine fatale Wirkung hatte, beabsichtigt oder nicht. Sie seien verpflichtet zu versuchen, das wieder gut zu machen. Im Maschinenraum besprechen Janeway, Seven of Nine und Otrin eine Methode, um die Atmosphäre von der Strahlung zu reinigen. Otrin schlägt eine isolytische Kettenreaktion vor. Janeway fragt, wie sie diese Methode im planteraren Maßstab einsetzen. Seven schlägt den Einsatz von atmosphärischen Prozessoren vor. Janeway wirft ein, dass sie kein Korps von Ingenieuren haben, um diese zu bauen. Stattdessen will sie den Katalysator mit den Photonentorpedos in die Atmosphäre schießen, um eine isolytische Kettenreaktion auszulösen, die die tmosphäre von der Strahlung reinigt. Seven meint, dass dies funktionieren kann. Otrin meint, dass sich eine solche Explosion exponentiell ausbreitet und ihr Schiff es nicht überstehen wird. Seven erwidert, dass sie die Schilde daher modifizieren müssen. thumb|Otrin übernimmt die Führung. Otrin überbringt diese Nachricht seinem Volk. Jedoch fragt Verin, ob sie ihnen die Getöteten wiederbringen oder ihre Städte wiederaufbauen können. Otrin meint, dass sie ihnen freiwillig helfen. Verin meint, dass sie gerade von Ihnen angegriffen wurden. Otrin erwidert, dass sie nur ihre Geiseln befreien wollten. Er nennt Verins Verhalten irrational. Brin meint, dass sie versprachen, ihr Kind zurückzubringen und sie ihr Wort hielten. Janeway informiert sie inzwischen, dass sie bereit sind. Sie fliegen 10.000 Meter in die Troposphäre und feuern die erste Sequenz ab. Mit speziell modifizierten Photonentorpedos lösen sie eine isolytische Kettenreaktion aus, wodurch die Atmosphäre von der Strahlung gereinigt wird. Otrin versucht die Bewohner zu beruhigen, dass die Erschütterungen nur von den Druckwellen kommen. Verin fragt seine Leute, ob sie einfach zusehen wollen, wie Otrin der Voyager hilft, sie zu vernichten. Er macht die Raketensilos scharf und will sich wehren. Kim ortet dies und Chakotay meint, dass ihre Schilde dem nicht standhalten. Tuvok empfiehlt in den Orbit zurückzukehren. Janeway lehnt jedoch eine Rückkehr in den Orbit ab und lässt die nächste Sequenz abfeuern. Tuvok führt diesen Befehl, trotz Bedenken aus. Otrin übernimmt zur gleichen Zeit die Führung über die Überlebenden. Brin zielt mit einer Waffe auf Verin, da sie die Zukunft ihres Kindes sichern will. Als Otrin einem Mann befiehlt sie zu entwaffnen, zielt auch dieser auf ihn. Verin meint, dass sie dankbar dafür sind, dass er ihr Überleben sicherte, aber nun bloßes Überleben nicht mehr reicht. Daher übernimmt er das Kommando. Mitten im Streit, werden sie von Yun unterbrochen, der alle auffordert, nach draußen zu gehen. Dort sehen sie, wie sich die Atmosphäre lichtet und Sonnenstrahlen auf die Erde fallen. Erleichtert nehmen einige Personen ihre Kopfbedeckungen ab. thumb|Janeway und Chakotay betrachten Careys Flaschenschiff und betrauern die Opfer. Janeway sitzt im Quartier von Joe Carey und betrachtet ein Flaschenschiffmodell der Voyager. Eine kleine Gondel hält sie in der Hand, als Chakotay das Quartier betritt. Sie finden das Modell eindrucksvoll und den Detailreichtum erstaunlich. Carey hat monatelang daran gearbeitet. Er hat immer gescherzt, dass es nicht fertig sein würde, wenn sie auf der Erde landen. Janeway fügt hinzu, dass ihm eine einzige Gondel noch fehlte. Chakotay berichtet, dass sie den Speicherkern der Sonde downloaden konnten und ihn mit dem nächsten Datenstrom zur Erde schicken werden. Janeway erzählt, dass sie über ihre Vorfahren nachgedacht hat. Diese fragten sich Jahrtausende, ob sie allein im Weltraum sind und irgendwann entdeckten, dass sie es nicht waren. Sie findet es verständlich, dass sie hinaus wollten, um andere Lebensformen zu finden, aber sie meint, dass es nicht das Opfer von Leben rechtfertigt, egal ob es Millionen sind, oder nur eines. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen In der deutschen Ausgabe wird nach dem Intro als Serientitel "Friends_c_hip One" eingeblendet. Die Musik, die nach der Botschaft von Friendship One gespielt wird, ist der Frühling aus Antonio Vivaldis Vier Jahreszeiten. Janeway berichtet Admiral Hendricks von den Voth, auf die die Voyager in traf. Außerdem erwähnt dieser die Kobali und Vaadwaur, die in den Episoden und auftauchten. Neelix nimmt Bezug auf die Ereignisse auf dem talaxianischen Mond Rinax, die in erläutert wurden. Vor dem Serienfinale von Star Trek: Voyager planten die Autoren einen wichtigen Nebencharakter zu töten. Neben Joseph Carey standen auch Vorik und Samantha Wildman zur Auswahl. Friendship 1 ist nach Nomad und V'Ger die dritte Raumsonde in Star Trek-Produktionen, die entgegen ihrer ursprünglichen Bestimmung todbringende Auswirkungen verursacht. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Friendship One (episode) es:Friendship One fr:Friendship One (épisode) nl:Friendship One Friendship One